Bree
Bree was a former lover of Damon Salvatore, a dear friend of Lexi, and also a witch. Early History Not much is known about Bree's history, except the fact she fell in love and dated Damon Salvatore while she attended college. Damon was searching for a way to release his old love, Katherine Pierce, from the tomb in Mystic Falls, and convinced Bree in using her magic to free her, but was unsuccessful. After failing to open the tomb, Damon broke up with Bree. Later in life, she opened up a bar and befriended another vampire named Lexi and her boyfriend Lee. Season One and Elena in Bree's bar.]] She was first seen in Bloodlines, when she welcomed and Elena to her bar. While Damon conversed with Elena, Bree contacted Lee, as she was aware that Damon killed Lexi. Because Bree betrayed Damon, before he returned to Mystic Falls, Damon killed Bree by ripping her heart from her chest. Before Bree died, she revealed that the tomb could be opened, but he would need Emily Bennett's spell book, which has a reversal process to breaking her spell. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting:' Witches have the ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. *'Clairvoyance: '''The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to control and/or produce fire. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to control air. *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate water. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity. *'Atmokinesis: The ability to manipulate the weather. *'''Pain Infliction: Witches can inflict painful aneurysms onto supernatural beings with rapid healing abilities. *'Mind Stunning:' Witches can temporarily render someone unconscious by focusing and placing their hands over the person's head. *'Mind Control:' Witches can manipulate the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Immunity to Compulsion:' Witches are unable to be compelled by Vampires. *'Witches Brew:' Witches are able to concoct supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Channeling:' Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches. * Marking Their Death: Whenever a witch dies violently, they release a mystical force of energy, marking the place of their death with power. 'Tools:' *'Grimoires: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recopies in books called Grimoires. *'Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. For example, vervain is a herb that protects them from vampires while wolfsbane protects them from werewolves. Lapis Lazuli stones, when enchanted, can protect a vampire from sunlight and Amber crystals helps protect a witch from evil. *'''Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Trivia * She was the first character to die by having her hearth ripped out, this would later be a common method of killing by vampires. * The extent of Bree's powers were never explored, although it can be assumed she possessed the basic powers of all witches. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Deceased Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Female